The present invention relates generally to a system for treating and recycling waste and wastewater, and more particularly to a system which separates blackwater and greywater at their respective sources, decomposes and converts the blackwater into water vapor and carbon dioxide gas, circulates, aerates, and separates the greywater into precipitated solid matter and treated water, and filters and disinfects the treated water to form recyclable and potable water.
Wastewater generated by a household is typically classified as either blackwater or greywater. Blackwater includes water and organic waste drained from toilets and garbage disposals. Greywater includes wastewater drained from bathtubs, showers, sinks, clothes washers, and dishwashers. Typically, blackwater and greywater are plumbed into one single wastewater stream and directed to a septic or sewage system. By combining blackwater and greywater into one single wastewater stream, however, the entire wastewater stream must be treated as blackwater. Because water pollution and water availability have become increasingly important both nationally and internationally, numerous attempts have been made to treat organic waste and wastewater to acceptable levels and standards for reuse. Such attempts, however, have not produced environmentally benign and safe-for-recycle end-products.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system which separates blackwater and greywater at their respective sources and treats these two wastewater streams individually within separate processing systems to ensure that organic waste and wastewater from both streams are converted into environmentally benign and safe-for-recycle end-products.